spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal 7: Take That, Fandom
Welp. I've been a crat for 19 months. For any of you damn fools who don't know how months and years work, that's 1 year and 7 months. Longer than Pluto has been alive for. But let's look back at that amazing request. I made 6 promises - the ones I have fulfilled are to not make any changes without community consensus, create an organized category system, validate an official Discord server, and alter the automatic user rights review policy (or, rather, remove it altogether). However, there are still two promises that I have yet to bring up - creating a proper record of discussions and making an official Referata site for endangered work. And since the status of the new wiki is being discussed, why not also address the latter of the two promises that I haven't touched yet? Ah, a Referata archive site. If I had a nickel for every time it was promised, I would be one rich bitch. But not once has a proposal been introduced about it. Well, until now, of course. There are many ways a backup site outside of Fandom would benefit us. For one, which is actually my primary reason of introducing this, is the fact that there have been many examples of fanon work that has been in violating of Fandom's Terms of Use due to our leniency. However, since we are on a pretty restrictive host site, many of these works are in danger of being purged. If we could put these works on a Referata domain, we could have full access to content by simply typing in a search bar (which is not the case when putting a Google Docs link on this wiki). We also would not be in risk of having it be deleted, which I think is something that is very important. We could also use the site for any archival purposes - in case we wanted to move anything there, we would be able too. Here are some things to note for this proposal: *While this is a proposal to create a site, the emphasis is on making it official for SBFW. Even if this doesn't pass, I would still consider making one that won't be affiliated with SBFW. *If any SBFW staff member wants to contribute to the site, they will be given the same rights there that they have here. *Although it isn't required, it is encouraged that users who have fanon that is in any way questionable put their work on the site. Again, key word is encouraged - no action is 100% required. *It should be noted that just because something is put on the archive site, doesn't necessarily mean it can't be on SBFW. It can be on both as long as it doesn't violate Fandom's Terms of Use. Go ahead and vote on whether or not you want this to happen. Voting ends on September 22nd. —It's about goddamn time. 22:42, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts